plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Keep You Warm
By: Sweet Sunshine Note: I know that Snow Pea is a boy, but here it's a girl. 'Characters' *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Sunflower *Wall-nut 'Story' It was a cold December morning. Plants were already planted in flowerpots and placed on the snow-covered ground. Strangely, there were no zombies yet. "Maybe they won't even come at all?", said Sunflower in a somewhat happy voice. "I hope so", said Peashooter as he let out a deep sigh. Peashooter glared at the front rows. He really wished he'd be planted in the first row, not because of zombies, but because Snow Pea was there. She was always planted in the second row. She was the quiet and calm type of a plant, and she always avoided the crowd - Peashooter liked that. He felt the strange, great-to-feel but confusing human emotion for the first time. The ol' Garlic has told him about the emotion while he was having another speech (and only Peashooter was listening anyway) - it's called love. "Hey, Wall-nut! Come over here!", said Peashooter to Wall-nut, who was in the first row. Wall-nut heard him and came over, bouncing in his flowerpot. "Do you mind if we switch our rows for a while? I've got something to ask Snow Pea", said Peashooter with a serious look on his face. He decided - he won't be a coward anymore. He'll ask Snow Pea out. "Aaalrighty", said Wall-nut, "but ya won't be takin' long, will ya? Ah will need to come back as the first line of defense if those pesky zombies strike again." "Okay, I won't take long.", and with those words, he bounced in his flowerpot to the first row. "Hey.", he said to Snow Pea. "Hi.", she said coldly. (No pun intended.) "So, um... how's it going?", he asked. He became very nervous. "It's... okay I guess", she said in a calm tone. She wasn't even looking at him - she was looking at the graveyard, expecting zombies to come any minute. But then she glared at Peashooter. "Weren't you in one of the back rows?", she asked. "Uh, yeah... but... I had something to ask you." "Go on." "I... I was, um... I...", he was tongue-tied. He was so nervous, he was shaking. "Are you cold? You're shivering.", she said, looking at him in the eyes. She didn't even notice, but she placed her leaf on his. "Yes, I mean it is cold but-" "Here.", she said, handing him her scarf, which was wrapped around her. "take my scarf." Before Peashooter could protest, she wrapped her long, warm scarf around him. "Um, thanks", Peashooter said. He felt really warm. They were really close to each other now! "What did you want to ask me?", Snow Pea said. "Oh, um... I was wondering if... if you'll be free tonight. We could watch the stars together." "Oh, I'm flattered. I accept your offer.", she smiled kindly. Peashooter smiled back. He was so happy! They spent the rest of the cold, winter day together, with the long scarf holding them close. Love kept them warm. Category:Fanfics Category:Sweet Sunshine's Fanfics